


计划通 all耀

by Sherry_xue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_xue/pseuds/Sherry_xue
Summary: 亚瑟：计划通。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	计划通 all耀

**Author's Note:**

> ①沙雕无脑爽文，没有逻辑没有剧情没有文笔只有ooc  
> ②灵感源自我的一个网课作业，没错就是政治，分屏码字真刺激  
> ③非国设，王耀阿尔伊万学生(同一宿舍)，亚瑟是老师也是阿尔他表哥  
> 跟王耀玩的好的那几个，比如说费里啊路德啊，更别提宿舍里那几个，都知道王耀恋爱了。

跟王耀玩的好的那几个，比如说费里啊路德啊，更别提宿舍里那几个，都知道王耀恋爱了。

是的，还是很流行的网恋。

网恋对象是一个俄罗斯人，据王耀所说，那个人“特别可爱，说话很温柔”，阿尔弗雷德斜眼一看王耀给他的备注，哦吼，小熊大可爱。关系挺好的嘛，但是hero才不会让你拐走我的小耀，小英雄想着。那个臭北极熊倒没什么反应，好像对于他来说无所谓。阿尔弗雷德带着一股酸味，凑到伊万身边，锤了伊万一下：“喂，死熊，你真不在意？”伊万瞟了他一眼，一只手发力推了阿尔弗一下，示意他让开，只留下呆楞的阿尔，轻飘飘的走到王耀旁边去了。

王耀在给他网恋对象发消息，那人好像现在手机不在身边，今天发的消息一个也没有回。伊万轻笑一声，走进厕所。阿尔弗雷德抓住机会，把身子压在王耀身上，看他和他网恋对象的聊天。

“什么？耀耀你要和他见面？”王耀很随意的扫了他一眼，抿了一口茶，抬头说：“这有什么，网恋自然是要奔现的。”况且，那个俄罗斯人还没有回应。“那也不行，网恋是不正确的，况且你对他一点也不了解，hero绝对不会让你去的！”“阿尔，这是我的私事。”“hero不管，hero才不会让耀耀冒险！”“阿——”

“钉～”是王耀手机的消息提示音。屏幕上出现了一个字——

好。

“耀耀耀耀耀！你千万不能去啊！他们毛子没什么好东西der！”阿尔还是不屈不挠勇往直前的给王耀做思想工作。见王耀一意孤行，他整个身子黏在王耀身上，大吼道：“王耀你的社/会/主/义/核/心/价/值/观都学到哪里去了！那毛子肯定是没安好心的啊！你咋们可以这个亚子对待hero，耀耀呜呜呜～”“好了，从我身上起开。”艹，骨头碎了。这是王耀当时的心理活动。伊万倒是很少见的没什么过激反应，只是笑眯眯的对王耀说：“小耀要是对俄/罗/斯的习惯有什么不了解的话可以来找我啊～O(∩L∩)O”

你以为阿尔肥会这么认输吗？不不不，认输就不是阿尔肥了。阿尔肥如是想，虽然自动把阿尔肥替换成了hero……于是他场外连线，找到了自家亲属亚瑟.柯克兰，也就是王耀与阿尔肥与伊万的班主任，并向他准(tian)确(you)无(jia)误(cu)的报告了刚刚发生在王耀身上的事情，眨巴眨巴他bulingbuling的卡姿兰蓝眼睛，说：“亚蒂你帮帮hero嘛不要让耀耀亲自涉险(？)”～，亚瑟别扭的转过头去，说着“那——那好吧，我可不是因为很关心他才去的呢baka！”

王耀在下课前一分钟被亚瑟点名，让他来自己办公室一趟，“喝茶”。说是喝茶，其实应该是，内个啥，不多说了，应该都挺熟悉的。王耀轻轻敲了敲门，在亚瑟说出请进后，转动门把手推开门，关好门后走到亚瑟对面的椅子前，坐了下来：“老师，您找我有什么事？”“没什么事，就是想和你一起喝喝茶，顺便聊聊。”然后，举起面前的茶杯，轻轻抿了一口茶。但是如果王耀仔细看的话，是可以发现亚瑟的耳朵红了的。

王耀乖乖的捧起自己面前的杯子，喝了一口。在王耀放下茶杯时，亚瑟开口说话了：“王耀，你是不是有什么瞒着老师啊？”“啊？不是，老师，我……”“没事的，耀，老师也不是外人，老师相信你是一时冲动，青春期嘛。”“老师……”“你还是个学生，当前最主要的是好好学习。”此处省略一堆话吧啦吧啦吧啦吧啦……

“好的，老师，您说的对。”王耀心里不服嘴上还是得服的。“那好，你先去吧，马上也要上课了。”“那，老师再见。”王耀走了。

伊万看到手机上王耀发来的：“被老师发现了，可能去不了了，抱歉啊”的短信，将手机捏紧。

下午，班主任亚瑟少见的在班上夸奖学生：“我要感谢阿尔弗同学，是他向我报告某位同学最近所犯的错误，让我能及时的拯救那位同学于水火。” ？？hero不要你夸啊啊啊！

然后阿尔同学就被伊万和王耀揍了个爽。

亚瑟：计划通。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 网课分屏码字使人快乐hhh


End file.
